1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminate type of electrophotographic photosensitive member comprising a layer of an electron acceptor and a layer of an electron donor which are superposed upon each other and supported by an electrically conductive substrate. The invention also relates to a process for making this type of electrophotographic photosensitive member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a laminate type of electrophotographic photosensitive member comprising a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer which are superposed upon each other and supported by an electrically conductive substrate.
However, this laminate type of photosensitive member is still insufficient in sensitivity and has a drawback in that considerable variations are considerably observed an increase of the light portion potential and a drop of dark portion potential when it is repeatedly charged and exposed immediately after strong light irradiation thereof.